Silent Love
by moccamocci
Summary: Ini fanfic Onkey!  Bagaimana Onew mengerti perasaannya? Bagaimana Jonghyun dan Key menyelesaikan persoalannya? Dan, siapakah namja yang membuat Jonghyun dan Key menderita? . RnR ya.. No bashing please..
1. Pertemuan

**-****Silent Love-**

.

**Author :**** Mafharanisa**

**.  
><strong>

**Cast : Onkey (Onew dan Key)**

.**  
><strong>

**Genre : Romance, sad (?)**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

.

.**  
><strong>

"Ya! Kim Jonghyun!"

Jonghyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara, seorang namja yang kini tengah berlari terengah-engah menuju tempatnya berdiri. Membawa setumpuk buku tebal dan menggendong tas ranselnya hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Ada apa, Onew?" Jonghyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mading sekolahnya. Seperti tak peduli dengan Onew yang sedang ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Hei, bolehkah sore ini aku ke rumahmu?" Menyisir sedikit rambut hitamnya. Tersenyum, juga tak peduli pada sikap Jonghyun yang berbicara tanpa menatap wajahnya. Tapi kini agak memicingkan matanya pada Onew, untuk memastikan apakah benar perkataan 'teman'-nya itu.

"Jangan seperti itu.. Ayolah.. aku mendapat tugas lagi dari Kyuhyun songsaenim untuk meneliti anatomi bunga lili. Jebal.. ne?" Melancarkan pandangan memohonnya pada Jonghyun yang mulai mendengus kesal. Perlahan Jonghyun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah namja yang sangat menyebalkan ini, menurutnya. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali ia memohon untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya, dan kini, alasannya tugas? Huh..

"Jebal, ne? Aku tahu kau maniak dengan tanaman, jadi pasti kau memiliki tanaman bunga lili juga kan?" Tak kuasa menatap puppy eyes itu, hingga memalingkan wajah ke arah yang berlawanan. Mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatu kulitnya di lantai. Menimbang-nimbang.

"Benarkah, kau ditugaskan seperti itu?" Selidik Jonghyun, tidak ingin percaya begitu saja.

"Ne. I swear! Kalau tak percaya kau bisa menghubungi songsaenim sekarang juga. Please? Kim Jonghyun-a.." Berusaha meyakinkan dan kembali merajuk. Menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan –a. Cukup memakai –ssi. Arasso!" Mendelik sebal pada namja di hadapannya itu. Onew mencengir, menampilkan sederetan gigi bersihnya.

"Hah, kau ini. Ara, Kim Jonghyun-ssi. Jadi?"

"Ne.." Balas Jonghyun singkat, membalikkan badan untuk sedetik kemudian bergegas pergi. Onew menatap tak percaya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian mulai tersadar dari lamunan.

"Ah! GAMSAHAMNIDA JONGHYUN-SSI!" Teriakan yang sungguh kencang, hingga bergema pada dinding-dinding koridor sekolah yang sudah terasa begitu sepi. Membungkuk berkali-kali. Begitu sumringah sepertinya. Tentu saja, sudah yang ke sejuta kali ia memohon seperti itu, hanya untuk.. Yah.. untuk suatu tujuan.

Melenggang pergi, menyusul Jonghyun yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan mata. Bersenandung pelan, menyesuaikan dengan irama angin yang membelai lembut rambut dan tengkuknya. Menyeringai kecil, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Menyenangkan.

"AAAAA~" Berteriak aneh di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya yang cukup panjang, sambil berlari-lari tak keruan. Gila. Efek dari terlalu senang, ckck.

"Jangan pernah keluar kamar. Ara?" Berkata tegas pada namja cantik persis di hadapannya. Wajah cantik yang ditatap garang itu menunduk, pias.

"Hei! Jawab!" Kesal, mendorong namja cantik itu keras hingga tersungkur di lantai. Membiarkannya bersusah payah untuk bangkit, meski hanya untuk duduk. Terlalu perih.. perih yang sangat.. sangat menyakitkan di dalam sini. Di hati.

Tes.  
>Bulir bening itu tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Aigoo.. Apakah ini mimpi? Tuhan.. berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Kehidupan ini terlalu kejam! Bagaimana bisa.. eottoke? EOTTOKE?<p>

"Eengh,, huks.." Mencoba menahan isakan tangisnya sendiri. Namja tampan yang berdiri gagah di depannya itu malah bertolak pinggang. Memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, sebelum akhirnya bertindak lebih.

"Cengeng! Berhenti menangis! Karena kau tak kan pernah mampu walaupun itu hanya mengeluarkan suara isak tangis!" Berkata seperti itu sambil menendang kaki kurus yang terlipat untuk menahan tubuh. Huks..

"Dan.. jangan pernah kau anggap aku hyungmu lagi. Karena aku pun tak pernah sudi untuk menganggapmu adik.." Dingin. Sedingin es di kutub selatan sana. Oh.. mungkin lebih dingin dari itu. Es di kutub mampu menghidupi pinguin-pinguin dan memberikan rasa aman. Tapi dingin ini.. Dingin ini begitu menyakitkan.

BLAM!  
>Menutup pintu kasar. Menguncinya dari luar.<p>

"Hh.." Memejamkan mata barang untuk beberapa saat. Seperti ingin melegakan perasaan sendiri.

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal.." Desisan yang mungkin hanya terukur beberapa hertz saja. Hampir tak terdengar sama sekali. Samar.. dan agak.. serak.

Melenggang pergi, meninggalkan begitu saja sosok rapuh itu sendirian dalam pengapnya kamar gelap itu.

Tok tok tok

"Ne, sebentar.."

Cklek. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok namja tampan. Mengenakan kaos orange dan celana jins yang dipakai asal, tapi tetap.. tampan. Membawa sebuah buku tulis dan sebuah bolpoin yang baru saja ia rogoh dari saku celananya. Sang tuan rumah memandang sinis.

"Oh.. kau.." berkata sedingin mungkin pada namja yang mencengir lebar di hadapannya itu.

"Hehe, ne.. Ini bukti bahwa aku benar-benar akan mengerjakan tugas di sini." Mengacungkan kedua barang bawaanya tersebut. Jonghyun, si tuan rumah, hanya mengangguk tak acuh.

"Masuk.."

Manik mata sabit itu berbinar. Dari sekian lama ia meminta, rupanya baru sekarang ia diizinkan. Hoh.. beruntung Kyuhyun songsaenim memberikan tugas itu. Tugas yang tak lazim memang, karena Kyuhyun songsaenim bukanlah orang yang senang memberikan tugas yang begitu berat. Tentu saja, ini adalah tugas hasil permohonan Onew sendiri pada songsaenim. Karena Onew tau, Jonghyun tak akan pernah membiarkan seseorang kesulitan jika membutuhkannya untuk membantu menyelesaikan tugas.

Onew terus melangkah mengikuti Jonghyun dari belakang. Sesekali mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru rumah besar itu.

Mana.. mana? Eerrrr..

Terus menoleh ke sana ke mari, hingga menimbulkan kecurigaan pada Jonghyun yang merasa Onew tak lagi mengikutinya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh di rumahku, atau kau boleh angkat kaki dari sini sekarang juga." Lagi-lagi, tegas. Membuat Onew tersadar dari kegiatannya.

"Ah.. ani.. aku.. aku hanya heran Jonghyun-a.. eh, Jonghyun-ssi. Bagaimana bisa rumah sebesar ini kau urus sendirian.." Ujar Onew, berusaha membela diri, setenang mungkin. Jonghyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedikit tak pecaya pada tingkah 'teman'-nya yang mencurigakan ini. Tapi sesaat kemudian kembali berbalik dan melangkah. Onew membuang napas lega yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Nervous. Haaah.. Hampir saja! Selalu, selalu begitu ketika menatap tajamnya mata itu.

"Itu. Kau bisa lihat? Jadi, selesaikanlah secepatnya tugasmu itu dan bergegaslah pulang." Berujar tanpa ekspresi. Onew manggut-manggut mengerti. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk semakin menatap bunga itu dari dekat.

"Aku masuk dulu. Kau.. kuingatkan sekali lagi, jangan macam-macam!" Ancam namja tampan berahang tegas itu. Untuk beberapa saat kemudian berbalik dan semakin hilang dari pandangan Onew. Onew membuang napas lega untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Mencengir lebar dan kemudian berjongkok di depan bunga serumpunan bunga lili itu.

Bolpoinnya menari-nari lincah di atas buku tulis kecil yang ia bawa. Mencatat hal-hal yang sekiranya penting. Tapi Onew dapat mengerjakan segalanya dengan mudah. Tentu saja.. Ia murid terpandai dalam sejarah siswa Seoul Senior High School. Jadi tugas ini sebenarnya tak akan terlalu sulit baginya. Dan bodohnya Jonghyun, tak menyadari kejeniusan sang 'teman' ini. Jelas tak akan lama Onew mempelajari tugas itu, tapi ia malah meninggalkannya. Memberi ruang bebas pada Onew untuk melakukan sesuatu yang merupakan tujuan utamanya di sini.

Oh ya, dan asal kau tau. Jonghyun tak pernah punya teman. Oke, mungkin punya, tapi hanya sebatas teman sekolah, teman sebangku, teman belajar, dan sejenisnya. Tak pernah ada hubungan teman sebagai sahabat semenjak.. Ah.. Sudah lama.. Sejak ia menjadi siswa di Seoul Senior High School. Molla.. Onew sendiri tak pernah tau. Ia menjadi 'teman' yang agak dekat dengan Jonghyun pun hanya karena ia sering memohon untuk mengunjungi rumah Jonghyun, yang otomatis membuatnya terkesan dekat dengan namja itu.

"FIN!" Pekik Onew pelan, tapi tak menghilangkan kesan sumringah di raut wajahnya. Kini ia memasukkan bolpoinnya ke dalam saku, dan hendak masuk ke dalam rumah secara diam-diam.

"Eengh.."

Sret. Sesenti lagi menyentuh kenop pintu, kepala Onew menoleh. Rasanya ia mendengar sebuah suara..

"Engh.."

Lagi! Suara itu kembali terdengar, membuat Onew mengurungkan niat untuk masuk dan berbalik arah, mencari sumber suara. Menebar pandangan ke segala arah, tapi.. dimana?  
>Onew terus mencari, rasa penasaran itu bertambah kuat seiring dengan ia melihat sebuah jendela kamar di lantai dua, terbuka. Yang mencurigakan, mengapa jendela hanya dibuka satu ? Dan..<p>

"Omo! A.. apa itu?" Pekik Onew tertahan, menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan telapak tangan. Sungguh. Makhluk apa itu?

Terlintas sejenak di pikiran Onew untuk segera lari, tapi.. seakan ada sesuatu yang menahan dan mendorongnya untuk pergi ke sana. Mendekati sosok yang tengah berusaha keluar dari jendela. Agak kepayahan nampaknya.

Namja tampan itu memberanikan diri untuk maju. Melangkah walau hanya selangkah demi selangkah. Hap! Sosok yang dilihatnya itu kini telah sukses mendarat di tanah. Selamat! Meskipun agak sedikit terjungkal dan menimbulkan suara berdebam. Untungnya suara itu tak terlalu keras. Alamat berbahaya jika terdengar Jonghyun, bisa-bisa ia yang dicurigai. Tapi entah kenapa, hati kecilnya amat menginginkan agar sosok itu selamat.

"Ya! Siapa kau?" Tanya Onew pelan. Sosok itu terlihat kaget, tak menyadari kehadiran Onew sebelumnya. Secara refleks memundurkan dirinya, dalam keadaan masih terduduk di atas tanah berumput jepang itu. Kedua alisnya bertaut, keningnya mengerut, sedangkan bibirnya bergetar. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat ketakutan. Terus memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Onew terus mendekat.

"Hei, kau?" Tiba-tiba Onew tersentak. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ia berjongkok, berusaha menyetarakan diri dengan si sosok. Sosok itu.. sosok yang ia cari.. yang selama ini sangat ingin ia temui. Seorang namja cantik yang membuatnya begitu tertarik. Namja cantik yang.. errr.. mampu membuatnya berusaha keras untuk memasuki rumah Jonghyun... Ces.. Rasanya hatinya begitu senang melihat makhluk yang kini justru tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Kau.. kenapa?" Tiba-tiba sorot mata Onew tampak berbeda. Mengandung kekhawatiran yang sulit diartikan saat menatap namja cantik itu, apa.. apa ia menderita? Sementara namja cantik itu hanya bisa diam. Mengatupkan bibir tipisnya erat, seolah tak ingin bercakap dengan namja tampan di hadapannya ini. Dari matanya, Onew tau.. ada sesuatu yang kelam di sana.. Tapi.. apa?

"Ya! Siapa itu di sana?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua. Jonghyun!

**To Be Continued..**

FN : Annyeong semuaaa ^^. Salam kenal ya, aku baru ngepost fanfic di sini. Mianhae kalau ceritanya jelek ==a

Silakan review ya.. saran ataupun kritikan akan aku terima kok :)**  
><strong>


	2. Onew's Mission

**Title : Silent Love**

.**  
><strong>

**Author : Mafharanisa**

**.  
><strong>

**Cast : Onkey**

**.  
><strong>

**Genre : Romance and a litte sad**

**.  
><strong>

**Rating : PG-15**

**.  
><strong>

**Length : Sequel**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

"Onew.."

Jonghyun menatap Onew tidak suka. Onew sedikit bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi segera tersadar sebelum Jonghyun sempat membuka mulut.

"A..ah.. Jonghyun-ssi.. Kau ada di sini rupanya.." Berdiri dan berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin. Meski dalam hati ia akui, ia sangat...sangat...sangat gugup. Bola matanya melirik ke arah lain. Ia bersiul dan mencoba untuk bisa serileks yang ia dapat. Dag dig dug dag dig dug.

"Sudah kubilang.. Jangan berbuat macam-macam di sini jika kau tak ingin kuusir dari rumah ini." Melengos dan berkata dingin pada namja tampan yang masih sibuk bersiul di hadapannya itu.

"Eum? Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam, kau lihat sendiri kan? Aku hanya berjalan-jalan dan mencoba melihat keindahan di kebun belakang rumahmu ini. Jadi jangan salah paham, Jonghyun-ssi.." Ujar Onew sembari tersenyum. Ia sudah dapat menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya yang berdetak begitu kencang sebelumnya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung, mengapa ia bisa seterkejut itu.

"Ck, lalu, apa yang kau lakukan dengan berjongkok di bawah tadi? Dan kenapa kau berdiri tepat di bawah jendela kamar i~" Hampir saja Jonghyun melihat ke arah jendela kamar yang terbuka itu, jika Onew tak sigap mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aah.. ayolah Jonghyun-ssi.. aku kan temanmu.. jadi percayalah padaku, ne?" Onew mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan merangkul pundak Jonghyun, sembari menjauhi lokasi kejadian. Meski agak curiga dengan sikap Onew yang tiba-tiba, akhirnya Jonghyun membuang napas berat dan melepaskan tangan Onew kasar. Onew tersentak. Tak menyangka Jonghyun mampu berlaku sedemikian kasar padanya.

"Jangan pernah berlaku seperti orang yang dekat denganku dan jangan pernah menampakkan sikap akrabmu itu padaku." Jonghyun berjalan lebih dulu beberapa langkah dibandingkan Onew, meninggalkan namja itu membeku sendirian atas apa yang tengah didengarnya. Benar-benar sebuah kalimat larangan yang menyakitkan. Menyakitkan bagi seorang teman yang selalu setia di dekatnya. Perih.. terlebih.. terlebih bagi seseorang yang sudah sejak lama menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman.

"Wae?"

Berdesis pelan, tapi itu cukup untuk menghentikan Jonghyun yang siap melangkah lebih jauh. Memandang Onew yang menundukkan kepalanya. Heran.

"Waeyo? Mengapa Jonghyun-ssi? Mengapa kau tak mau berteman denganku?" Tak tahan lagi dengan sikap Jonghyun yang selalu tak mengindahkan kata-katanya, tak mengacuhkan kehadirannya, tak mau dipanggil dengan sebutan -a, bahkan hanya sekedar berkunjung pun sulit sekali . Diam. Hanya diam reaksi yang ia dapatkan, bersama Jonghyun yang kembali menyambung langkah yang terputus, dan mulai menghilang dalam pandangan Onew.

"Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, lebih baik kau pulang.. Aku tak bisa menyambut tamu seperti yang kau harapkan."

Hanya itu? Hanya itu?

Kalimat terakhir yang Onew dengar sebelum Jonghyun benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatannya. Sungguh, tak pernah Onew bayangkan bahwa ia akan menemui seorang yang begitu keras hatinya. Onew menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam diam, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya bersamaan. Kuat.

"Kau tau Jonghyun-ssi.. mungkin aku bisa membuatmu sedikit merasa.. kehilangan." Kembali menegakkan wajahnya, tersenyum tipis.

Onew memutar tubuhnya, masih dengan sedikit senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya. Menuju ke tempat dimana tadi ia bertemu sang namja cantik. Dari jarak sekitar satu meter, dapat Onew lihat, namja cantik itu masih meringkukkan tubuhnya di balik semak yang berada tepat di bawah jendela kamar yang terbuka itu.

"Hei.. jangan takut.. ia sudah pergi.." Onew berujar lembut, sambil berjongkok di samping namja cantik itu. Tuhan.. matanya masih saja memancarkan rasa takut dan sedih yang amat dalam. Kini Onew mengerti. Mengerti mengapa tak ada kebahagiaan di situ. Di manik indah mata kucing milik namja di hadapannya.

Namja cantik itu tak berani hanya untuk menatap Onew. Masih merasa takut mungkin. Tapi Onew tak kunjung jera.

"Ne.. arasseo.. kau terluka.. maka.. maukah kau mendapat sebuah kesempatan? Kesempatan untuk meraih hidupmu yang sepertinya sudah terlalu suram di sini.." Kini namja cantik itu mulai bereaksi. Mulai menoleh ke arah Onew meskipun dengan perlahan. Menatap mata sabit itu, seperti.. seperti ada harapan yang besar di sana. Apakah.. apakah ini sebuah kejujuran?

Terus.. terus menatap mata namja tampan itu. Mencoba mencari letak sebuah kebohongan. Tapi.. memang tak ia temukan di sana. Semuanya.. semuanya mengandung harapan yang menggiurkan! Semua yang ada dalam tatapan meyakinkan namja tampan itu. Onew.

"Emmh.." Merangsek pelan, sudah berani mendekatkan diri pada Onew. Onew tersenyum, semakin lebar. Kali ini ia tulus. Tulus karena.. karena namja cantik ini yang membuatnya begitu tertarik. Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, Onew mencoba membantu namja itu untuk berdiri.

Hah! Ternyata bisa! Sempat Onew sangka namja cantik itu lumpuh. Tapi.. rupanya bisa! Mungkin tadi ia hanya terlalu panik sehingga tak memiliki kekuatan untuk berdiri. Onew menggenggam lengan namja cantik itu hingga berdiri sempurna.

Yeah, sempurna. Hanya saja kondisinya yang terlalu kumal saat ini.

SLASH! Berbagai macam pemikiran muncul dalam benak Onew. Ide yang terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya.

"Hei.. kau akan segera keluar dari sarang penyamun ini secepatnya. Saat ini juga, kau mau?" Penawaran yang menggiurkan! Bagaimana tidak? Setelah hyungnya yang tak lagi mengakui bahwa ia adalah dongsaengnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, namja cantik itu mengangguk lemah. Dan.. oh! Benarkah ini? Ia tersenyum! Yeah, tersenyum walau itu hanya sebuah senyuman miris. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuatnya semakin terlihat manis dalam pandangan Onew.

Onew merasakan kini ada sedikit getaran di hatinya. Melihat namja cantik yang sangat butuh 'pertolongan' di hadapannya, semakin ia yakin bahwa hanya inilah satu-satunya cara. Onew ikut tersenyum.

"Kau, sekarang kau ikuti rencanaku."

BRAK. Seorang namja membuka pintu dengan kasar. Bola matanya mencari ke sana ke mari, ke dalam ruangan gelap tanpa secercah cahaya. Di tangannya bertengger manis sebuah nampan berisi sepiring nasi dan lauk pauknya, juga segelas air putih.

Apa? Tanpa secercah cahaya? Kini tak lagi, karena sekarang secercah cahaya mentari senja telah masuk melalui sebuah celah yang sangat lebar. Jendela itu! Namja tampan yang adalah Jonghyun tersebut berlari kecil menghampiri jendela besar yang berada dalam keadaan sebelah itu. Mengacuhkan begitu saja hidangan yang sekarang sukses berserakan di lantai kotor bersama pecahan piring dan gelas.

DAK!

Kepalan tangannya meninju keras kusen jendela tempatnya berada sekarang. Menatap nanar pada pemandangan di bawah sana.

"Sial.. Kau.. Kemana kau.. Key.." Mendesis pelan. Mengedarkan pandangan ke kebun belakangnya yang penuh dengan bunga. Pandangannya mengarah pada satu titik. Sebuah bangku taman yang berada tepat di bawah tembok pembatas kebun belakangnya dengan jalan raya.

Tertegun sejenak. Hah.. Key.. Ia yakin.. Yakin bahwa namja cantik itu telah pergi. Kini memejamkan matanya. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Key di sana. Tanpa sadar, sebulir tetesan bening muncul di ujung-ujung matanya yang terpejam. Terputar kembali dalam memorinya, bagaimana masa lalunya. Aargh.. masa lalu yang begitu kelam. Masa terburuk yang pernah ia jalani.. Awal dari semua bencana di hidupnya.

Gagal. Yah.. Ia gagal untuk semuanya. Gagal menjaga adik satu-satunya, dan gagal menjadi kakak yang baik. Bahkan kegagalan itu bertambah satu sekarang. Ia gagal dalam menjalani hidup. Suram.. semuanya suram! Sama seperti hari yang bertambah malam. Gelap.

Cklek. Seorang namja tampan masuk dengan membawa sebuah nampan besar sarat isi di kedua tangannya.

"Jumuseyo, ini.. makan malammu. Sudah kusiapkan." Berujar halus dan meletakkan nampan itu di atas bufet di samping kasur king size itu. Seorang namja cantik duduk di sana, tangannya meremas pelan pinggiran kasur, masih menatap sekeliling kamar dengan seksama. Onew kini duduk di sampingnya. Tersenyum dan menatap namja cantik itu senang.

"Hei, ayo dimakan.. Itu enak kok. Aku jamin. Sudah dulu bengongnya.. sekarang waktunya makan, jangan sampai kau sakit, ne?"

Namja cantik itu menoleh ke arah Onew. Tersenyum dengan bibir tipis soft pink-nya. Yeppeo! Onew terpaku, seperti tersihir oleh suatu aura.. yang tak dapat ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Lagi-lagi ada sesuatu yang berdebar dalam hatinya.

Saat ini ia sudah dalam keadaan yang berbanding terbalik dengan sebelumnya. Begitu bersih, manis, dan memikat. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Onew sekarang. Tentu saja, ia sudah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian bersih yang disediakan Onew. Meskipun agak kebesaran, tapi nampaknya namja itu nyaman-nyaman saja memakainya. Justru terlihat lebih manis dalam pakaian longgar itu.

Tiba-tiba Onew tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Oh ya.. dari tadi kau belum bicara sama sekali padaku, sebenarnya.. siapa namamu?" Tanya Onew pelan, sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menghilangkan nada gugup dalam ucapannya.

Sedetik.. dua detik.. tiga detik.. satu menit.

Namja itu tak kunjung membuka suaranya.

Apa masih shock?

"Hei.. mengapa tidak menjawab?" Onew memandang heran pada namja satu ini. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya terus menerus tersenyum. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengambil sebuah kertas note yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas bufet. Kemudian menuliskan sesuatu. Setelah selesai, ia menyodorkannya pada Onew.

"Hah.. apa ini?" Onew membacanya seksama.

"Naneun Kim Kibum imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Key. Ooh.. namamu Key?" Mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas ke mata kucing Key. Key menyambut dengan anggukan.

"Namaku Lee Jinki. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Onew." Balas Onew, dan kembali menatap pada kertas note itu.

"Tapi mengapa kau menuliskan namamu pada kertas ini? Mengapa tak menjawabnya saja? Ah! Ataukah kau..~" Tercekat begitu saja dalam tenggorokan. Tak tega jika perkiraannya memang benar. Tapi justru Key menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Mengangguk pelan, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Onew. Key kembali mengambil selembar kertas note, menuliskannya di situ. Onew ternganga.

SRET. Mengambil cepat kertas note itu dari tangan kurus Key.

"Ne, aku memang tak bisa berbicara.. Tapi.. apa kau akan berubah pikiran setelah mengetahui hal ini? Apa kau masih mau menolongku?" Onew membacanya keras, agar Key juga turut mendengar. Onew menatap Key lagi, dan.. oh.. sekarang ada kesedihan yang terpancar kembali di sana. Di mata indah itu. Sepertinya.. ia khawatir. Khawatir akan kehilangan kesempatan terbaiknya. Kesempatan untuk meraih harapan hidupnya yang sempat menghilang.

Tapi Onew cepat mengangguk, juga tersenyum. Bibir tipis itu sedikit menganga ketika Onew justru meraih kedua tangannya lembut.

"Ne, tentu. Aku bukan seseorang yang pilih kasih dalam berteman, jadi, jangan takut. Ara?"

Ces.

Rasanya hati Key begitu tenang saat ini. Setelah begitu banyak orang menghinanya.. Termasuk.. termasuk.. yah.. namja itu. Namja yang telah membuat seluruh hidupnya kacau. Membuat kehidupannya dan hyungnya hancur berantakan. Menghempaskannya setelah sempat membuatnya melambung begitu tinggi.

Tes. Setetes bening kembali mengalir. Hangat. Onew kaget melihat pemandangan itu.

"Eh, kau kenapa? Uljimma Key.." Menarik Key dalam dekapannya. Sebenarnya Onew sendiri merasa sedikit canggung dengan suasana ini. Tapi.. entahlah,.. rasanya begitu nyaman saat bisa memeluk namja cantik ini erat. Membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukannya, itu lebih baik. Key hanya menurut. Diam diam.. ia juga ikut merasakan adanya kehangatan yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Onew mengelus punggung sempit itu lembut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Key melepaskan pelukan itu. Nampaknya ia sudah tak ingin lagi menangis. Dan terkejut saat melihat kaos yang dikenakan Onew basah akibat air matanya. Onew yang menyadari itu menepuk pundak Key pelan.

"Gwaenchana, ini lebih baik dibandingkan jika kau terus menangis. Nah, sekarang, sebaiknya kau makan, ne?" Onew mengambil piring dari atas nampan. Berisi bebagai macam lauk yang terlihat begitu enak. Kemudian mulai menyuapkan sesendok nasi pada Key yang tanpa dikomando, membuka mulutnya. Key tak henti-henti tersenyum memandang namja yang begitu baik terhadapnya. Sesekali mereka bedua tertawa kecil jika Onew meleset memasukkan sendok ke dalam mulut Key. Tentu saja, hanya erangan kecil yang terdengar dari namja cantik itu, karena ia.. tak bisa tertawa lepas.

DAK!

"Berikan lagi aku sebotol wiski, vodka, sherry, dan gin! Ppali!" Memerintah kasar pada yeoja pelayan bartender. Si pelayan hanya mengangguk patuh, tak berani menolak permintaan sang tamu yang sebenarnya sudah keterlaluan. Bagaimana tidak keterlaluan? Padahal baru saja sepuluh menit yang lalu ia meminta dibawakan 10 botol alkohol. Dan sekarang? Hufth.. Benar-benar peminum sejati.

Sekarang ia mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengikuti irama musik pub malam ini. Menghentakkan kakinya sesekali pada lantai. Berharap semua itu dapat mengurangi sesak di rongga dadanya saat ini. Yeah, Jonghyun.

"Ini tuan.." Pelayan bartender itu datang dan menyodorkan pesanan beserta beberapa gelas ukuran sedang. Jonghyun menyambarnya, menengguk minuman-minuman itu langsung dari botolnya. Si pelayan hanya menggeleng dan berdecak melihatnya.

"Euufh.." Bersendawa keras setelah dua setengah dari empat botol itu habis.

Ckck.. Aneh!

Ingin menghilangkan jenuh, tetapi ia malah datang ke sini. Hobi kah? Atau kebiasaan? Padahal sudah tentu ini malah membuat masalah baru. Jonghyun benar-benar mabuk sekarang.

"Euufh.. Key.. hik.. kau.. jahat.. hik.. padaku.. hik" Jonghyun meracau dan mulai hilang kendali, ia bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mengarah pada satu yeoja yang tengah berbincang dengan kekasihnya. Menarik paksa tangan yeoja itu hingga ia menjerit tak keruan. Sang kekasih tak dapat berpangku tangan melihat itu, ia meninju Jonghyun, tak tanggung-tanggung, di daerah perutnya.

"Hueeek.." Semburan keras keluar dari mulut namja tampan itu. Isi perutnya yang sebagian besar adalah air itu terbuang dan berceceran di lantai. Jonghyun berjalan terhuyung sembari memegangi perutnya. Tubuhnya semakin condong ke lantai. Dalam hitungan detik, dapat dipastikan ia akan segera jatuh berdebam di atas muntahannya sendiri.

TREP.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja bertubuh tegap menangkapnya. Jonghyun tidak jadi jatuh naas di lantai pub. Orang itu meneliti wajah Jonghyun, kemudian mengangguk-angguk, dan mengalungkan tangan Jonghyun di lehernya. Mencoba membantunya berjalan. Dan sekarang, ia membawa Jonghyun keluar dari pub malam itu segera.

"Hah.. Baiklah.. Cukup Key.." Onew mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencoba menghentikan Key yang sepertinya semangat sekali melemparkan bantal dan guling ke wajahnya. Huh, sejelek itukah wajah Onew, hingga Key begitu semangat Jika wajah namja tampan itu terkenai oleh bantal lemparannya?

"Key.. sudah malam.. ayo.. kau harus tidur." Tak bisa menghentikan Key dengan kata-kata, kini ia memegang kedua tangan key yang sudah dalam kondisi siap melempar. Mencekalnya agar tak bisa berbuat lebih. Onew menatap mata Key dalam, hingga namja cantik itu gugup, berhenti tersenyum. Tanpa sadar semburat merah sudah menjalar di kulit wajah tirusnya.

"Ne? Sekarang, istirahatlah.." Onew tersenyum dan membaringkan tubuh ramping itu di atas kasur. Menyelimuti Key sampai tubuhnya tertutupi hingga sedagu. Menyalakan lampu tidur dan mematikan lampu utama. Key menurut saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Tersenyum memandang Onew yang juga tersenyum simpul ke arahnya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak.. nae Key.. chu~" Mendaratkan kecupan kecil di kening Key. Key memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap detik bersama namja ini. Malaikat penolongnya. Wajahnya kembali bersemu memerah. Kemudian dilihatnya punggung Onew yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu.

Hening.

Key membelai keningnya sendiri. Tersenyum senang. Ia seperti merasakan kebahagiaan yang dulu pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Hah.. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ia dekat dengan seorang namja tampan selain hyungnya? Tak pernah selintas pun dalam benaknya, niat untuk mengulangi kenangan pahit itu. Kali ini, ia begitu percaya pada kedua bola mata Onew.. namja yang baru saja dikenalnya. Hufth.. Molla...

Sekarang ia lelah, setelah melewati waktu yang menyenangkan bersama Onew. Key memeluk guling dan tidur dalam senyuman indahnya. Semoga hari besok lebih menyenangkan..

"Haaah.." Onew menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Kemudian menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Onew tersenyum sendiri membayangkan kejadian-kejadian tadi. Saat ia berhasil mambawa Key kabur dengan mengecoh Jonghyun, dan saat-saat bersama Key.

Kau tahu? Bagaimana ia bisa begitu mudah membawa Key kabur?

Mudah. Tinggal berkata bahwa ia ingin pergi ke kamar mandi, karena ia tak tahu letaknya, dengan tidak begitu senang hati Jonghyun menunjukkan jalannya. Beruntung sekali kamar mandi itu terletak jauh dari pintu masuk. Dan selama Jonghyun sedang tidak siaga, Key berlari keluar rumah, dan diam menunggunya di belokan gang menuju rumah Onew yang tak seberapa jauh dari situ. Haha..

Dan bangku taman itu?

Hanya sedikit pengalihan perhatian agar Jonghyun mengira bahwa Key kabur lewat jalan belakang.

Bahagia dan lega.. Itulah rasanya.

Key.

Ya.. rupanya itulah nama namja cantik itu. Cantik.. secantik orangnya. Namja yang pertama kali ia lihat sewaktu kelas 1 SMA dulu. Saat ia belum mengenal Jonghyun.

Sebuah pertemuan konyol sebenarnya. Saat itu Key tengah berbelanja di minimarket dekat rumahnya, dan Onew? Tanpa sengaja melihatnya, dan malah terpesona oleh kecantikannya. Sepulang dari sana Onew terus membuntuti Key. Dan.. sejak saat itulah, ia berusaha keras menemukan pemilik rumah itu. Rupanya Jonghyun, teman satu sekolahnya, meskipun Jonghyun tak pernah sekali pun menganggapnya teman. Huh..

Onew masih saja tersenyum. Membayangkan bagaimana hari-hari selanjutnya akan ia lewati.. bersama Key.

Yeah, setidaknya kali ini ia tak kan kebosanan sendirian di dalam rumah. Mengingat orang tuanya yang tak kunjung pulang dari negri Paman Sam. Untunglah.. ada Key.. yah, meskipun itu adalah salah satu ide ter-gilanya selama ini. Tapi ia rasa, mungkin ini tak akan buruk.

Dan meskipun ia melakukan ini dengan maksud tersembunyi, percayalah.. bahwa ia takkan pernah menyakiti Key.

"Hm, Jonghyun..." Berbisik pelan sebelum akhirnya tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Jeongmal gomawoyo buat yang udah review ^^<p>

**noona 961019 **: hehehe.. pertanyaanmu terjawab di part ini..

**Akira Mayumi** : jawaban pertanyaanmu juga sudah tersedia di sini :)


	3. Masa Lalu

Hehehe, aku kembali lagi ^^.. Masih adakah reader yang mau baca? Ditunggu reviewnya :)

* * *

><p>Title : Silent Love<p>

Author : Mafharanisa

Cast : Jongho (?) dan Onkey (di part ini cast Onkey ga terlalu banyak :D)

Genre : Romance

Rating : PG-15

Length : Sequel

* * *

><p>...:::...<p>

* * *

><p>Sriiing<p>

Cahaya mentari menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah kecil ventilasi.

Seorang namja tampak tertidur pulas, tanpa selimut. Tubuhnya masih terbalut pakaian semalam, saat ia mabuk di dalam pub dan hampir saja terjatuh jika seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap menopang tubuhnya. Bau alkohol dan minuman keras masih melekat di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Eergh.." seberkas sinar keemasan mengenai salah satu pelupuk matanya, mengerang kecil, seolah terganggu.

SRAK.

"Auwh.." Sekarang sinar itu tidak hanya seberkas, melainkan membentuk gumpalan cahaya terang benderang yang mengisi ruangan. Seseorang baru saja menggeser tirai jendela sehingga kini pemandangan pagi lebih terlihat.

"Ireona.." Seorang namja jangkung tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Eeergh.. silau.." Menggeliat, masih enggan untuk menatap pagi yang begitu cerah ini.

"Ireona, Jonghyun hyung.." Lagi. Berusaha membangunkan namja yang terlalu lelah itu. Masih belum berhasil.

Menyadari usahanya yang hampir sia-sia, namja itu mengangkat tubuh Jonghyun dan mendudukkannya di atas kasur. Si namja jangkung ini menepuk-nepuk pundak Jonghyun yang masih saja betah berlama-lama dalam mimpinya. Mimpi yang kacau, sekacau hidup dan dirinya saat ini.

"Haah,, siapa kau? Mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Dengan mata setengah terbuka Jonghyun menatap namja di depannya ini. Namja itu terlihat gugup.

"Aku.. aku yang membawamu kemari tadi malam.. kau mabuk berat.." Agak terputus-putus meski akhirnya ia bisa juga menyelesaikan satu kalimat. Nama itu tak berani sama sekali untuk menatap bola mata yang masih terbuka setengah itu. Hanya menatap ujung kakinya yang bergoyang-goyang galau mengikuti keresahan hatinya.

Mungkin Jonghyun belum sepenuhnya sadar, karena.. kalau ia sadar, tak mungkin ia membiarkannya berada di sini.. di dekatnya..

"Oooh.. ahahahaa... kejadian semalam itu ya? Hahaha.. gomawoo.. Minhooooo ahahahaaaaaa" namja jabrik itu meracau tak jelas sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Minho. Sedapat mungkin Minho menghindar dari kibasan tangan yang tak berarah itu. Sementara Jonghyun sendiri masih saja mencengir dan tertawa tak keruan.

"Oo oh... N-ne.." Masih gugup, bagaimana jika orang ini sadar? Mungkin lebih baik ia cepat pergi bergegas dari sini. Aiiish.. tapi... ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini! Kesempatan yang sudah lama ia tunggu. Kesempatan untuk semua masa lalunya...

"Jonghyun hyung.." Memberanikan diri sekuat tenaga untuk menatap mata keruh Jonghyun.

"Waaaeee... Choii Minh-." Kata-katanya berhenti sendiri saat ia tersadar, nama siapa yang ia sebutkan. Pandangan kaburnya semakin jelas karena matanya secara refleks membesar. Minho kembali menunduk.. Tuhan.. sungguh.. ia takut. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Apa?

"K-kau?" Pandang Jonghyun sinis. Menatap sarkatis pada namja jangkung yang tengah terduduk di samping ranjangnya ini. Minho.

"Ne, h-hyung.." Jawabnya terbata. Sang pemilik rambut jabrik itu tiba-tiba bangkit, berdiri tepat di hadapan wajah Minho dan menamparnya keras.

PLAKK!

Hantaman ringan. Tapi itu cukup membuat hati Minho sakit sejujurnya..

"Mau apa lagi kau datang ke sini, bocah tengik? Tak puas menghancurkan keluargaku, HA?" Keras, keras sekali. Seperti guruh petir yang menyambar indra pendengaran Minho di pagi secerah ini. Sakit..

"Hyung.. jebal... mianhae.. maafkan aku hyung..." What? Ketika pada detik berikutnya namja tampan itu sudah menggelosor, duduk bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Kini kedua tangannya mencekal kaki Jonghyun.

"Mianhae.." Jonghyun tersenyum sinis. Apa? Memaafkannya? Memaafkannya begitu saja setelah semua yang telah ia perbuat? Tidak!

"Apa maksudmu? Haha... aku tak mengerti apa bicaramu, Tuan Choi!"

DAK!

Menendang kasar tubuh Minho, berusaha menjauhkan cekalan tangan itu dari kakinya. Tangan itu.. tangan itu terlalu penuh dengan kenangan buruk dalam memori Jonghyun. Jonghyun membuang pandangan malah pada saat Minho mengaduh, mungkin terasa nyeri di perut akibat tendangan telak tadi.

"Please,, hyung,, aku.. aku ingin minta maaf.. pada hyung.. dan juga pada.." ucapan Minho terpotong saat..

BUGH!

Satu pukulan telak mendarat di pipi Minho. Tapi kini Minho tak lagi mengaduh, membiarkan saja namja yang berdiri di hadapannya ini berbuat sewenang-wenang, jika memang hal itu bisa membayar semua dosa-dosanya..

"pada Key.."

* * *

><p>...:::...<p>

* * *

><p>Sriiing<p>

Di tempat yang berbeda, cahaya mentari juga turut hadir menyapa. Seperti seorang wartawan g tak ingin sekali pun ketinggalan dalam meliput berita. Apa saja yang dilakukan oleh penduduk bumi pagi ini?

Dan di sini.. kebahagiaan itu ada.

"Eengh.." Seorang namja cantik terlihat sedang mengguncangkan tubuh lain yang tengah terbaring pulas. Masih sibuk bergulat dalam dunia mimpinya ternyata.

Fuhh.. Cukup sulit juga membangunkan namja ini. Ckck...

"Eengh.." Mengguncangnya lebih keras lagi, berharap kali ini ia akan bangun. Sudah cukup ia kepayahan, ditambah mulutnya yang tak bisa berkata-kata menjadikannya semakin sulit dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Mmmgh.."

Mata kucing itu berbinar saat mulai nampak tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Baru saja, Onew, namja yang sedang berusaha mati-matian ia membangunkannya, menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Pertanda baik, bukan?

Namun sedetik, dua detik, satu menit,, telah berlalu..

Huft, rupanya Onew tak kunjung bangun. Ck..

Akhirnya Key menyerah, ia keluar dari kamar Onew dan menuju ke arah dapur.

'Sudah lama aku tak memasak, apa.. masih bisa?' pikir Key dalam hati saat melihat peralatan masak komplit yang terjajar manis. Hmm.. menimbang-nimbang,, tapi.. tak ada salahnya jika mencoba bukan? Hehe..

Key memberanikan diri melangkah. Tangan kurusnya mulai menyentuh satu persatu alat-alat masak itu, seolah ingin berkenalan terlebih dahulu. Bibir soft pink itu mengulum senyum. Ah! Sudah lama kebahagiaan ini tak ia rasakan. Dan kini, ada kesempatan yang memperbolehkannya untuk kembali ke kehidupan normal. Meski.. tanpa Jonghyun hyung..

Fuh.. Key menundukkan kepalanya saat mengingat nama itu. Kim Jonghyun. Sebenarnya.. ada apa dengan hyung-nya? Mengapa begitu tega? Demi apa ia mampu mengatakan bahwa Key bukanlah lagi dongsaengnya?

Lelah. Lelah jika terus menerus berpikir tentang hal semacam itu. Lebih baik sekarang, ia niknati semuanya, mencoba mengawali semua dari nol lagi. Menganggap semua masa lalunya tak pernah terjadi.. hmm.. rasanya.. bagus juga..

Key mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Dalam manik mata gelap itu, tersiratkan harapan yang begitu indah. Memancarkan aura semangat yang telah lama terkubur oleh pahitnya takdir hidup.

It's time, to really start..

"Huh, aku tak akan pernah sudi." Menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, menatap lurus ke depan, menerawang pada awan yang berarak bebas di langit sana.

Key.

Mengapa tiba-tiba ia teringat akan namja cantik itu? Ah.. ani.. maksudnya, dongsaengnya..

"Jonghyun hyung.. kau menangis?" Sapa namja jangkung yang kini tengah duduk di atas kasur besar itu.

"Tak usah memperhatikanku." Dingin. Tak ada ekspresi lain yang dipancarkan wajahnya kecuali dingin. Ck.. Kim Jonghyun.. Minho membuang napas, berat. Tapi masih berat semua beban yang tertumpuk di hatinya.

"Tapi..."

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kau puas sudah menghancurkan keluarga kami eoh?" Potong Jonghyun sarkatis. Minho membelalakkan mata besarnya.

"Hyung! Sudah kubilang! Itu bukan karenaku! Itu.. itu.. karena appaku!" Jerit Minho tertahan. Sesak. Mengapa ia harus terlahir dari keluarga Choi? Terkadang ada sebersit sesal di hatinya. Tapi itu sudah takdir. Kau tau? Ini sulit.. Ukuran ini terlalu sulit bagi namja yang mulai menginjak masa dewasanya.

"Ne, Tuan Choi yang rela melakukan segala cara, bahkan membunuh sahabat dekatnya sendiri, demi kekuasaan. Kau pun tak jauh berbeda darinya.. Putra kebanggaan Tuan Choi.." Jonghyun berujar dingin, sementara Minho hanya terus menatap ke bawah, menatap keramik-keramik marmer yang tersusun rapi. Huft.. memang tak ada hubungannya dengan saat ini, tapi itu cukup untuk menjadi tempat pengalihan pandangan dari bola mata Jonghyun.

"Appa.. dan ummaku.. aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan semua kejadian itu.. hah.. dan Key pun.. kurasa sama denganku." Kepala Minho menunduk semakin dalam. Seperti ada kaca yang timbul tenggelam di bola matanya saat ini.

"Hanya demi sebuah perusahaan, appamu rela.. rela melakukan itu semua, Choi Minho.."

"Tapi kini appa juga sudah tiada KIM JONGHYUN!" Akhirnya suara itu berhasil keluar, ada getar dalam nada bicaranya. Yah.. getaran, getaran pedih saat mengingat peristiwa kecelakaan itu.

"Oh? Syukurlah, agar setan itu bisa merasakan pahitnya kematian.." Balas Jonghyun, tersenyum sinis. Tak ingin sekalipun mengucapkan kata bela sungkawa terhadap kejadian itu.

"Sudah cukup! Sekarang appa sudah tiada, dan siapa lagi yang ingin kau salahkan?" Minho bangkit dari kasur, menatap punggung Jonghyun yang membelakanginya. Seketika Jonghyun berbalik, menatap namja jangkung itu penuh ancaman.

"Kau... apa kau tak sadar? Tak sadar sudah membuat Key begitu kecewa?"

Minho terkesiap.

"Itu.. itu bukan karena kemauanku.." Meremas ujung jaketnya kuat. Key.. yah, namja cantik yang dulu begitu ia cintai, ia cintai bersama segala kekurangannya.

"Lalu? Apa masih bukan kemauanmu juga, saat kau berkata bahwa namja bisu sepertinya tidaklah cocok bersanding dengan orang sepertimu? Dan kau malah memilih namja lain yang menurutmu sempurna!" Bentak Jonghyun. Mengingat saat dongsaengnya pulang dalam keadaan menangis, terlalu sedih akibat perlakuan Minho yang tak lagi peduli terhadapnya.

"Hyung! Kubilang, semua itu karena appa! Karena appa! Karena appa! Aku tak diizinkan bersekolah di Amerika jika aku masih saja bersama Key. Itu ancamannya hyung!" Setetes cairan hangat mulai mengalir di pipi Minho. Hah! Ia memang cengeng! Cengeng menghadapi kenyataan buruk ini.

"Cih.. hanya demi itu kau rela meninggalkan Key?" Cibir Jonghyun, mendelik tajam ke arah Minho.

"Hyung..." Terisak tertahan sembari selangkah mendekati Jonghyun.

"Ani! Mau apa? Jangan lagi panggil aku hyung dan.. lekas pergi dari sini secepatnya! PERGI! Aku tak tahan melihat wajah penuh dosamu dan appamu itu! Aku muak! CHOI MINHO!"

BRAK!

Suara gaduh itu terdengar ketika Minho terjerembab menabrak pintu akibat dorongan kuat Jonghyun.

"Aash.. Hyung.." Menggigiti bibir bawahnya.. perih..

"Kubilang PERGI!"

* * *

><p>...:::...<p>

* * *

><p>Trak trak trak, tring tring tring trak tring.<p>

'FIN!' Jerit namja cantik itu dalam hati. Hmm.. Ini semua terlihat begitu enak. Apakah Onew akan suka? Molla.. hehe..

Trap trap trap.

"Ya Key! Kau sedang apa?" Onew turun dari tangga dan bertanya dengan mata sabitnya yang masih setengah terpejam. Key tersenyum, menunjuk pada semua sajian di meja makan besar itu. Mata sabit Onew membulat saat itu juga.

"Mwoya? Jinjja? Kau yang memasak ini semua?" Tanya Onew setengah tak percaya. Namun secepat mungkin Key menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

"Aah Key! Tak kusangka kau sangat pandai. Kalau begitu aku bisa menambal asupan makanku yang kurang selama kau di sini." Ujar Onew riang. Ia segera duduk dan menyantap satu persatu hidangan yang tersaji. Key hanya menatap dan tersenyum.

Kyeopta. Malaikat penolongnya ini memang begitu tampan. Bahkan ketika tengah rakus menyantap makanan pun ia tetap terlihat tampan. Andai saja..

Haish! Key.. kau memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak. Mana mungkin? Ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai seorang adik.. tak lebih. Key terus menenangkan hatinya yang terasa bergemuruh saat ini. Onew menatapnya heran.

"Hei.. ayo dimakan.. kau ini, bagaimana bisa membiarkan makanan seenak ini menganggur begitu saja? Ppali, sebelum kuhabiskan. Hehe.." Berbicara sambil masih mengunyah makanan di mulut. Haish.. Itu kebiasaan buruk namja tampan ini. Ckck..

Key tersadar dari lamunannya, dan segera mengambil beberapa makanan di hadapannya, membuat Onew tersenyum senang.

'Mungkin ia sudah merasa lebih baik di sini.. Hmm.. bagaimana dengan Jonghyun?' Tiba-tiba Onew teringat akan namja yang satu itu. Kira-kira, apa reaksinya ya? Apa masih berpura-pura tidak peduli meskipun seseorang yang – seharusnya – sangat penting baginya menghilang begitu saja?

Ck, sudahlah, hari senin besok pun ia akan bertemu di sekolah.

Tak sabar, yah.. ia tak sabar, apakah Jonghyun masih terlihat biasa saja? Ataukah panik mencari dongsaengnya? Misteri.. misteri esok hari yang akan ia temukan jawabannya nanti..

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

Otte? Masih nyambungkah chapter yang ini? Kok kerasanya ga nyambung ya? ^^a

Tapi mudah-mudahan readers sekalian suka ya.. ^^

Gomawo juga buat** Akira Mayumi, dhitta, RenSyifaChan13, noona961019 malas login, dan Joongiejungjung **atas reviewnya. ^^

Semoga kalian masih berminat membaca postinganku kali ini dan selanjutnya. :D**  
><strong>


	4. Rahasia?

Title : Silent Love

Author : Mafharanisa

Maincast : Onkey

Support Cast : Kim Jonghyun, Minho, dkk.

Genre : Romance and a little sad

Rating : PG-15 / Teen

**SHINee ©SM Entertainment**

**This Story ©Mafharanisa**

* * *

><p>-OooO-<p>

Onew baru saja menjejakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas saat ia melihat seorang namja tampan menatap kosong ke depan kelas. Hufth, sedihkah? Kehilangankah? Atau hanya memikirkan hal lain?

"Ya! Jonghyun-a! Err.. maksudku, Jonghyun-ssi!" Berseru tepat di depan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Namun sepertinya ia masih bertahan untuk tidak bergeming, teriakan Onew yang nyaring sangat itu pun tak sempat menarik perhatian bola matanya. Walaupun hanya 1 mili untuk bergerak.

Onew mendengus pelan, sekarang ia tak lagi berminat menyapa namja yang tengah sibuk bergulat di alam pikirannya yang mengawang entah kemana. Yunho songsaenim baru saja memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajarannya. Urusan Jonghyun, akan ia tanyakan belakangan.

-OooO-

"Ya! Jonghyun-ssi! Mengapa diam saja eoh? Kau benar-benar marah padaku kah?" Onew membalikkan arah badannya menghadap Jonghyun. Hari ini ia sengaja duduk tepat di depan namja itu. Ia sangat penasaran dengan keanehan sikapnya belakangan. Sekarang Jonghyun tidak lagi hanya melamun tanpa bergeming. Namun ia hanya menatap Onew malas dan kembali dengan pikiran-pikiran kacaunya.

"Ukh, sulit sekali mengajak namja ini bicara.." Gumam Onew pelan. Dalam hati ia terus mengomel. Mengapa ia tak mencoba bertanya tentang adiknya, Key? Mengapa ia malah terus mengacuhkannya? Harusnya Jonghyun bertanya kepada orang-orang, dan setidaknya, pada dirinya, yang selama ini terdata sebagai siswa yang tehitung dekat dengannya.

Dan.. huft, lagi-lagi songsaenim sudah cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kelas. Onew berdecak sebal. Sudah 3 kali ia mencari kesempatan seperti ini. Dan sehari hanya berkesempatan sekali, jadi total ia berusaha sudah 3 hari, namun belum juga mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam pikirannya.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu istimewa." Seru Seohyun songsaenim dan langsung menyita banyak perhatian para murid.

"Siapa? Yeoja?" Celetukan dari seorang namja berambut pirang di sudut kelas yang langsung mendapat teriakan 'huuu' yang cukup meriah. Seohyun songsaenim hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkat kecil yang cukup panjang ke pinggiran meja di sampingnya.

"Tenang, tenang.. kalian semua akan mengetahuinya setelah ini. Baiklah, ya, kau silakan masuk!" Onew dan seluruh murid memandang pada satu arah, pintu kelas. Rupanya siswa baru itu sudah berdiri tegap menunggu saat untuk dipersilakan masuk. Onew melirik ke arah Jonghyun sekilas, masih membaca buku-buku tebal miliknya. Huh.. Onew membuang muka, dan kembali memperhatikan siapakah yang akan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Tep, selangkah murid baru itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas, seluruh yeoja yang ada di kelas berteriak riuh. Hm, dapat dipastikan yang datang adalah namja. Kalau tidak, pasti tak akan seheboh itu.

"Baiklah, kau silakan memperkenalkan diri, saya beri waktu 10 menit." Kemudian Seohyun songsaenim langsung menduduki 'singgasana' kecil-nya, memperhatikan bagaimana wajah baru ini mengumumkan kehadirannya dalam kelas ini.

Onew cukup terpana juga memandang namja yang baru hadir satu ini. Ia memang.. tampan. Berwajah baby face dengan tipikal cool man, menjadikan teriakan para yeoja semakin menjadi. Sementara sang namja tersenyum tipis di depan, dan.. eh.. menatap ke arah.. Onew?

'Apa dia memperhatikanku? Mengapa ia terlihat melirik ke sini?' Batinnya. Atau... ah, bukan. Ia tak pernah mengenalnya sama sekali. Sekali lagi Onew melirik pada Jonghyun, masih dalam posisi yang sama rupanya.

"Baiklah.. Perkenalkan.. choneun Choi Minho ibnida, kalian dapat memanggilku, Minho.." Ujarnya sopan sambil kemudian ia membungkuk.

"Waah.. rupanya namanya Minho.. aaah, nama yang bagus!" Celetukan demi celetukan terdengar jelas di telinga Onew. Dan ia tak peduli. Toh, apa salahnya? Memang anak baru itu tampan kok. Namun tiba-tiba.. err.. seperti ada aura menusuk yang datang dari arah belakangnya. Masa'? Onew pun hampir tak percaya, tapi ketika melihat ke belakang..

Jonghyun sudah melotot lebar, otot-ototnya menegang, kedua tangannya mengepal di atas meja. Onew mengernyit heran. Apa yang terjadi dengan Jonghyun ini? Aneh, tadi dia tenang-tenang saja.

"Kalau begitu, Choi Minho, silakan duduk di.. hmm.. bangku yang kosong tinggal sebelah Jinki dan Jonghyun. Kau pilih yang mana?" Selesai mengatakan itu, para yeoja saling mengumpat kesal. Padahal mereka siap harus berpindah asalkan bisa duduk bersama dengan Minho.

Sementara Minho, tersenyum lebar. Kedua mata bulatnya tertuju pada satu titik, dan ia melangkah pasti. Onew melihat gelagat aneh pada kedua namja ini. Minho dan Jonghyun. Onew dapat mendengar gigi geraham Jonghyun yang saling bergemerutukkan akibat menahan kesal, mungkin? Tapi Minho, ia malah terus berjalan.. berjalan.. hah! Melewati Onew, dan sekarang sepertinya sudah duduk di sebelah Jonghyun.

Onew merasakan kejanggalan itu. Apakah mereka saling kenal sebelumnya? Karena tak mungkin reaksi mereka setegang itu jika belum pernah saling mengenal. Dan bagaimana pun kisah mereka di masa lalu, itu pasti suatu kenangan buruk. Setidaknya itu pemikiran Onew saat ini.

Namja berpipi tembam itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada songsaenim yang tengah menerangkan sesuatu di depan. Ia tak ingin lebih mengusik bangku di belakangnya. Ia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Err.. ah ya! Barangkali ia bisa tanyakan pada Key bagaimana masa lalu Jonghyun. Ya.. ya.. Key! Kau benar-benar seorang kunci, Key! Kunci yang sangat berharga.

-OooO-

"Annyeong.. Key.. aku pulang!" Onew berteriak nyaring begitu masuk ke ruang tamu rumahnya. Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aiiish.. sepi sekali. Key kemana ya? Oke oke.. ada Key di hadapannya pun pasti tak akan ada suara yang menjawabnya sama sekali, tapi setidaknya kan dengan melihat Key kepenatan selama di sekolahnya bisa terhapus seketika.

Aiish.. Onew memukul-mukul ringan tempurung kepalanya, sejak kapan mood-nya bergantung pada seseorang? Ckckck..

Cklek. Onew membuka pintu kamar. Bukan.. bukan kamarnya.. melainkan kamar Key. Pandangan mata sabitnya beredar ke seluruh ruangan. Hmm.. tidak ada, kemana ya? Jangan-jangan, Key keluar sendirian? Wah, bagaimana jika ketauan Jonghyun? Bagaimana jika ia mendapat sebuah kecelakaan ? Aigoo Key.. Kau membuat pikiranku bermuatan negatif!

Onew menutup pintu kamar Key lesu. Masih menggendong tas ranselnya, ia beralih ke kamarnya sendiri. Ingin istirahat. Tapi.. tapi Key?

Cklek. Onew masuk. Ia melemparkan tasnya ke sofa dan tanpa lihat-lihat lagi langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur king size-nya. Brug.

"Mwo? Apa ini?" Onew bangun dan bangkit. Menyaksikan pemandangan aneh di kasurnya sendiri. Hm? Mengapa selimutnya bergumpal seperti ini ya? Apa ia lupa merapikan kamar sewaktu pagi? Hm..

SRAK!

Mata sabit itu membulat, penuh keterkejutan. Bagaimana tidak? Saat selimutnya disibakkan, Key ada di dalamnya dalam keadaan menggigil.

"Key! Ani.. Key! Kau kenapa?" Panik, namja tampan itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Key, namun tidak juga terbangun. Aiiish.. sepertinya Key demam dan menggigil kedinginan, sampai-sampai ia membalut tubuh dengan selimut bed cover yang begitu tebal.

"Aiiish.. kau.. kau tidak boleh sakit.." Namja tampan itu meletakkan punggung tangannya di atas kening Key. Panas. Onew semakin khawatir. Akhirnya Onew membaringkan Key secara benar di atas kasurnya, kemudian menyelimutinya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Key terkecuali kepalanya.

Onew menimang-nimang, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jujur, ia tak terlalu mampu dalam urusan merawat seseorang. Tapi bagaimana ini? Key sakit. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan namja cantik itu terus-terusan menderita seperti sekarang. Bingung.. ia menyeret kursi kayu dan mendudukinya di samping Key yang berbaring.

"Mmh.. mmmh..." Onew mengangkat alis saat Key mengangkat tangannya dan meracau tak jelas. Tangan kurus itu seperti ingin meraih sesuatu, atau seperti ingin menahan sesuatu. Apa maksudnya jangan pergi? Tapi.. jangan pergi untuk siapa? Hah.. Onew benar-benar pusing, mengacak rambut hitamnya dan sejurus kemudian keluar dari kamar. Ia perlu membuat sesuatu.

Hmm.. di kulkas.. ada berbagai macam bahan makanan..

"Ah! Aku malas memasak ayam, aku masak telurnya saja, untukku dan untuk Key.." Tersenyum riang dan mulai mengambil bahan-bahan satu persatu dan membuat makanan yang.. aiih.. asal. Semaunya, aneh.. namun.. haaah, wanginya harum sekali

"Ta-ra! Mari makan!" Baru saja Onew hendak duduk dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya. Tapi..

"Ah! Mengapa tiba-tiba saja aku jadi tidak nafsu makan begini? Ada yang kurang.." Ia menatap nanar pada kursi kosong di hadapannya. Ck, biasanya selalu ada yang mengisi kursi itu. Setidaknya yah.. selama beberapa hari ini, Key. Ya.. Key yang selalu hadir di sisinya dan memberikan aura tersendiri bagi hidupnya. Meskipun tak pernah sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir tipis itu, tapi setidaknya ada hembusan nafas lain yang dapat Onew dengar, atau gumaman gumaman ringan dari sosok cantik itu.

Perlahan, Onew meletakkan piring-piring beserta gelas ke atas nampan. Total 2 piring dan 2 gelas. Hmm.. mungkin lebih baik jika ia menunggu sampai Key bangun dan makan bersama. Tersungging seulas senyum di bibir tebal Onew. Yeah.. ini lebih baik!

-OooO-

"Mmh.." Tubuh kecil itu menggeliat perlahan. Tangannya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Trep. Terkaget saat telapaknya menyentuh sesuatu yang halus. Sesuatu yang berada di samping kirinya.

"Mmh!" Kaget melihat Onew yang tertidur dalam posisi kepala di kasur dan tubuh yang didudukkan di kursi kayu. Key mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, kemudian berniat membangunkan namja sipit itu dengan mengguncang bahunya. Tapi.. entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia justru menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi tembam itu.

Halus. Itu rasa yang dirasakan oleh indera perabanya, dan juga.. hangat. Tak bosan-bosannya Key terus mengelus dan menatap namja tampan yang sepertinya kelelahan itu. Inilah wajah sang penolongnya. Namun aktivitasnya terhenti saat ia melihat dua piring nasi beserta lauk pauknya bertengger manis di atas bufet kayu berukiran.

'Aiih.. pasti dia belum makan..' batin Key. Kembali teringat dengan tujuan awal untuk membangunkan, akhirnya ia mengguncang bahu kokoh itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian Onew terbangun.

"Ah Key.. kau sudah bangun? Hooahm.." Key tersenyum melihat wajah Onew yang terlihat begitu polos saat bangun tidur. Key mengangguk.

"Hei, jam berapa sekarang? Mwo? Setengah 5 sore? Aiish.." Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Onew mengambil sebuah piring, kemudian menyendokkan satu demi satu nasi ke dalam mulut Key. Mata kucing itu tampak terkejut, namun berubah seketika menjadi tatapan haru saat melihat Onew yang seakan sangat khawatir akan dirinya. Sungguh, bagaimana ia bisa membalas kebaikan ini nantinya?

Habis. Namun Onew masih kelabakan.

"Oh ya! Aku lupa memakan makananku sendiri. Hah Key.. kenapa tak mengingatkan? Ckck.." Kemudian memakan makanannya sendiri dengan lahap. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Key merebut piring beserta sendok Onew, dan mulai menyuapkan nasi.

"H-hei, k-kaummmph.." Tak bisa melanjutkan protesnya karena sesendok penuh nasi sudah dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Key tersenyum menang. Onew meringis kecil.

'Gomawo Key..'

-OooO-

Cahaya keemasan terang benderang meliputi langit hitam pekat. Pemantulan cahaya matahari yang sungguh sempurna. Namun di sekitarnya terdapat awan hitam yang siap menutup cahaya benderang itu.

Sesosok namja berambut jabrik duduk bersender pada kusen jendela, menikmati tiap saat sebelum rembulan benar-benar tertutupi.

"Huh, bahkan takdir buruk akan selalu mengikuti." Gumamnya pelan, namun tajam.

"Seperti orang itu.. cih.. takdir buruk yang selalu mengikuti kehidupanku dan selalu berusaha untuk merusak segalanya! AAAAARGH!" Kencang. Hingga burung-burung malam yang bersarang di pepohonan beterbangan keluar. Aish, terusik rupanya.

Tes.

Setetes air mata itu terjatuh ke lantai berdebu, menjadikan sedikit debu itu lenyap.

"Dimana kau.."

-OooO-

Onew berjalan mengendap, niat jahilnya muncul saat melihat Key yang tengah terpaku menatap keindahan langit malam.

"DOR!" Berhasil! Key terperanjat kaget.

"Mmmmmh!" Menggumam keras sembari memukul lengan Onew yang malah terkekeh pelan.

"Hehehehehe, senang mengerjaimu Key." Ujar Onew, kemudian mengikuti posisi Key untuk menaruh kedua lengan di atas kusen dan menatap ke arah langit. Key terdiam, kembali dalam kekhusyuan aktivitasnya tadi.

"Kau.. senang memandang langit?" Toleh Onew pada namja cantik di sampingnya. Aigoo.. Yeppeo! Key balas menoleh kepadanya.

"Mmh, mm? Mmm!" Telunjuknya menunjuk rembulan kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk senang. Itu cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Onew ikut tersenyum.

"Aku juga suka bulan itu.. apalagi jika sedang berbentuk sabit. Mirip mataku bukan?" Menunjuk matanya sendiri yang memang begitu sipit. Key sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya.

Hening. Saling menikmati indahnya malam dalam diam.

"Eh, kau sudah benar-benar sembuh kan Key?" Tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ada suatu hal yang sangat penting. Mata tajam itu melirik Onew sepintas, kemudian mengangguk dan kembali memandang cahaya keemasan sang rembulan. Onew menghela napas berat. Err.. haruskah ia tanyakan?

"Mm.. Key, b-boleh.. aku bertanya.. sesuatu?" Ungkap Onew terbata. Key menatap mata sabit yang entah melihat kemana itu heran. Mengapa seperti terlihat ragu? Apa sesuatu yang sulit?

"Mm.. tapi.. kau jawab ya? Aku juga tidak tahu kau tau atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku coba tanyakan dulu padamu." Jelas Onew sebelum benar-benar bertanya. Ia benar-benar gugup sekarang, peluh bercucuran dari leher, menuju ke punggung, dan terus mengalir. Aiiish.. Onew masih menggigiti bibir bawahnya, sambil matanya menatap Key dan langit bergantian, gelisah.

Sebuah tangan kurus menyentuh pundaknya. Onew mendongak. Ah? Itu tangan Key. Dan sekarang namja cantik itu tengah tersenyum memandangnya, seolah berkata silakan bertanya apa pun, aku pasti akan menjawab. Mau tak mau Onew ikut melengkungkan bibir tebalnya membentuk seulas senyuman, meski agak terasa gemetar. Molla.. rasanya ini hal yang sulit. Aiish.. tapi kenapa dia yang merasa sulit? Lagi-lagi molla.. Ia tak mengerti perasaannya sekarang.

"B-baiklah.. Key..." terpotong untuk mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin, "apa kau.. kenal dengan namja bernama..."

Key mengernyitkan dahi, namja? Siapa? Lagi-lagi omongannya terputus di tengah jalan.

"..dia.. bernama Choi Minho, apa kau tahu atau mengenalnya?" DAR!

Key tersentak, seketika wajahnya pucat pasi. Jelas Onew bisa melihat itu semua.

"Key, kau kenapa?" Onew mengerutkan dahi pertanda bingung, dan sedetik kemudian awan gelap menutup seluruh permukaan bulan yang terang benderang.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Mmmm.. ingin sedikit curcol..<p>

Tadinya FF ini nggak akan aku lanjutin, stuck berat! . Lagipula aku yakin, *agak agak yakin maksudnya* kalau FF ini rada-rada gaje gimana gitu, benar kan? T.T

Tapi akhirnya aku mendapat ilham *yang lagi-lagi nggak ngepas* dan bersemangat kembaliii ^^

Aku tau, di sini kebanyakan para ELF dibandingkan shawol, namun aku terjun ke dunia per-FF-an *aduh* karena SHINee, karena aku seorang shawol. Jadi aku ingin di sini membiasakan diri dengan FF SHINee juga, nggak apa-apa kan? :)

Dan tenang aja, aku juga ELF kok, cuma aku lebih dulu mendeklamasikan diriku sebagai shawol terlebih dahulu, baru aku mengenal ELF :)

Nah... kira-kira begitu curcolku, maaf nggak jelas :D

Ada yang mau berbaik hati untuk review? ;)

Gomawo~


End file.
